


Will You Be My Hero?

by zombiecupcake



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecupcake/pseuds/zombiecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Cassandra Railly is taken prisoner by the Army of 12 Monkeys. It is up to Cole to go back in time and find her. Will he be able to do it, or will he be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here's my first attempt at a 12 Monkeys fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 12 Monkeys.

**Year**

**2015**

 

The first thing Dr. Cassandra Railly was aware of was the fact that her head was throbbing. The very next thing she was aware of was the fact that she was presently laying on the cement floor of a strange room. She brought her hand to touch her head as she sat up, hissing as her fingers came into contact with a rather large bump just above her ear, her hand coming away with flakes of dried blood which had freed themselves from her hair.

 

“Where am I?” she wondered aloud as she tried to focus on her surroundings. There wasn’t very much that could give her any indications as to her whereabouts. There wasn’t much within the room itself, save for a large wooden table which stood empty off to the side. The only light she was given came from the windows which stood at the top of the room. There stood a large metal door directly to her left, which the good Doctor was willing to bet was locked.

 

There was doubt in her mind that she was in trouble.

 

She saw this coming. She knew that her connection to Cole could eventually mean she would be a target from the Army of 12 Monkeys. However Cassie had always assumed that meant that Cole would be around to get her out of any trouble which might arise. She was wrong.

 

She sat there in thought a moment of two trying to determine what her next step would be. Other than the time Cole had stolen her away Cassie had no experience with being kidnapped, or held hostage, or prisoner, or whatever you would call her current situation. And though she didn’t know it at the time but she was completely safe when she had been with Cole. She was certain this time would be very different.

 

She needed to find herself a weapon, anything that would allow her some sort of chance should anyone come thought that door.

 

Cassie eyed the table off to the side, wondering if she would be able to break one of the legs. It wouldn’t do her much good if she was faced with a gun, however if they attempted to grab her, she would at least be able to keep some distance between her and the assailant. She hoped.

 

As she slowly stood up, she took a few seconds to gain her balance, one hand coming to her head as pain shot through, the other held out in front of herself, ready to break her fall if need be. Once the world stopped rocking like a ship in a storm, Cassie made her way to the table to examine it. It was well built, sturdy with intricate designs on the side and down the legs. It was beautiful.

 

Cassie almost regretted having to ruin such a marvelous piece, it meant nothing when weighed against her life. Her first task would be to push the table over, allowing her to have access to the legs. Cassie attempted to be as quietly as she could, though the table was not overly large, it was still heavy and she didn’t want to drop it and risk alerting her captors to the fact that she was awake, or that she was attempting to arm herself.

 

Once she had managed to tilt the table on its side, Cassie decided that was enough risk. She would just have to try and kick one of the top legs off. Easing her back against the wall, Cassie braced herself, hands splayed out at her sides. Once she thought herself stable enough, Cassie pulled her leg back, curling her knee to her torso, foot flexed. She let out a long breath and then shot her leg straight out at the tables leg with as much force as she could muster, using her arms to push herself off the wall as she did. The leg snapped from its joint at the top of the table and clattered to the floor, causing Cassie to flinch. She stood perfectly still a moment holding her breath before she was sure no one had heard her and therefore were not coming in.

 

Cassie made her way around the table, bracing herself with her right hand as she reached out for the table leg with her left. As she reached out the sleeve of her sweater rose up, exposing her watch. Cassie stood still, staring at it a moment, or more specifically at the scratch mark across the glass face which Cole had placed there over two years ago. Cassie’s thoughts of arming herself took a back seat as a new mission presented itself.

 

Find something sharp.

 

The Doctor’s keen eyes frantically roamed over the table looking for any sort of screw or nail that she could use. She gave a light gasp and grinned victoriously as she noticed the nail which had been holding the now detached table leg hanging from its place. Cassie’s eager fingers reached out attempting to pry the nail from its former resting place. It took a few hard tugs and some twisting but eventually Cassie managed to free the nail from its wooden prison.

 

With her goal accomplished Cassie sat herself down on the floor and quickly removed her watch from her wrist. Holding the nail like a pen, Cassie’s hand hesitated over the face of the watch. This was the only way she would be able to get any sort of message to Cole. She had to make sure the message was clear and would be able to allow him to find her. Without knowing where she was, her only hope was to try and let Cole know when she was. With her decision finalized Cassie pressed the end of the nail into the glass surface. Cringing slightly at the sound the metal made as it connect with the glass as she wrote. Once she was finished she slowly raised the nail away from the watch to inspect her handy work. “Please Cole, find me,” she whispered to the nothingness as she ran her fingers against the fresh scars left on her watch.

 

_HELP 11/18/15_


	2. Taking His Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's a second chapter for you. I hope I was able to keep Jones and Cole in character. Lemme know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 12 Monkeys.

**YEAR**

**2043**

 

This routine was starting to get old. Once again James Cole found himself leaning against a wall like some sort of peeping Tom while the 2043 Time Travel Brain trust decided what to do with him next. He was really starting to get sick of this, there was too much talk, and not enough action. Cole did not sign up for this. All this planning and debating. This had supposed to have been a onetime thing. Go back, Kill Leland Frost and be erased. He’s started to already lose track of how many times he had traveled back to the past now. Not to mention the fact that the name they had been hunting wasn’t even the right one. Luckily Cassie’s friend Jeremy managed to figure that out on for them.

 

Most days Cole just wanted to quit, tell them all to piss off and find a new monkey to do their bidding. No pun intended.

 

Part of him knew that he couldn’t. He could run the risk of them all throwing both him and Ramse out. He knew that at the end of the day, choosing to join in this mission was also in order to help Ramse out. Here they got three meals a day and a roof over their heads, protected from the elements. A few hours of boredom versus spending the nights in the cold and unforgiving wild was worth it.

 

Another part of him knew that he wouldn’t stop going back to the past. Not as long as Cassie was still alive. He knew she shouldn’t matter, she was just one piece of the growing puzzle his mission was turning into, but he couldn’t help it. There was just something special about Dr. Railly that made Cole incapable of getting her out of his head. He knew Ramse was right, she had done something to him; he was different. Every time he came back from the past all Cole could do was hope and wish that he was able to go back just one last time. To see her one last time.

 

These feelings Cole knew he had to keep buried. He couldn’t risk giving any indication that he might have the slightest romantic inclination towards Cassie. Should the others find out, especially Jones. On small breath to her and she would pull the plug. He knew that he was on thin ice when it came to involving the blonde in his operations from the beginning. Jones originally wanted him to have no further contact with her, Cole didn’t want her to start to reconsider her choice.

 

Cole was woken from whatever reverie he had fallen into when suddenly the lights flashed and the room shook as if there was an earthquake. It reminded him of when he usually splintered. He then noticed everyone in the room staring at his wrist. Looking down Cole saw light coming from Cassie’s watch and the slowly thin markings started to appear. Cole’s eyes widened as he watched as the markings became a word and a date.

 

“Mr. Cole?” Jones questioned as the light died and the whole room was fixed on the watch, Cole included. “Mr. Cole, what was that?” Jones asked a little more forcibly as she pushed herself off the back of her chair, standing and then walking towards Cole.

 

“Cassie’s in trouble. I need to get back. Back to November 11th 2015\. I need to go now,” Cole was suddenly spurred into action when his initial shock broke. The message was clear. Cassie was in trouble and Cole needed to get to her now.

 

He wasn’t sure why Jones wasn’t jumping into action, running off to get that damned Time Machine in motion. What part of Cassie was in danger was getting past her? She was the one who was always so concerned with what would happen to Cassie. Worried about the slightest thing changing the time line and ruining their chance to stop the plague from ever happening. Cole was fairly certain that something happening to Cassie that could actually cause her harm could have a paramount effect on their future. Especially if that meant she was at risk of getting killed.

 

“Mr. Cole, you must calm down. How do you know it is in fact Dr. Railly? How can we be sure that this is not a trap?” Jones questioned, attempting to reason with him. However, Cole was having none of it.

 

“Who else could know that you could etch something into her watch, allowing it to appear on this watch? How could anyone even know that I always wear her watch?” Cole counter argued. He was not going to allow Jones to talk him out of going to protect Cassie. He was the one who brought her into all this, if something happened to her, there was no doubt in his mind it was his fault. He personally felt responsible for her now.

 

“Even if this is a trap, they still got to Cassie and got her watch. She still might be in trouble,” Cole pointed out. He wasn’t sure if any of this was actually getting to Jones, she just stood there was that stoic look on her face that Cole had come to associate with her.

 

“And just how do you intend to locate Dr. Railly should we send you to the past,” jones inquired. At least this was a start, Cole assumed this meant she was at least considering it.

 

“I’ll start at her house, I might find clues there. I won’t abandon her,” Cole told her a pleading look in his eye. This was important, and there was no way Cole would back down from this.

 

Cole watched as Jones turned to the table where the others sat. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation Cole had no part of. Though it felt like hours, within seconds Jones was turning back around and giving a slight nod.

 

“Very well Mr. Cole. We will send you back, but you must remember, should your life be in danger, you will retreat. There is no guarantee Dr. Railly is in mortal danger, and this mission is larger than her. Remember the 7 billion Mr. Cole.” She told him then gathered her crew and made her way to ‘The Room’.

 

Cole didn’t waste any time in getting ready. As he reached that creep dentist looking chair, Ramse was there waiting for him.

 

“What’s going on, Brother?’ Ramse asked as soon as he had managed get situated.

 

“Cassie’s in trouble. I’m going back,” as soon as the words were out of his mouth Cole knew Ramse was about to speak. He knew his best friend, his brother, was not a fan of all the dangers that waited for him in the past, but that was not his current worries.

 

“Don’t even try Ramse. I’m responsible for her and I need to make sure she’s ok. It’s going to be fine,” Cole informed him as he was given his injection, standing immediately to walk into the adjoining room.

 

“Just be careful, ok?” Ramse asked as Cole took the steps that lead to his first class seat to the past.

 

“Always am,” replied Cole before the whole world turned into pain and he felt like his whole body was being ripped apart as he was slingshot into the past.


	3. Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I know it's not the best, but it needed that awkward "spur Cole into action" kinda of chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 12 Monkeys.

Cole groaned and raised his hand to his head as he finally felt solid ground once again beneath him. No matter how many times he splintered, he didn't think he was ever going to get used to the feeling. As the world finally stopped rocking, Cole stood up and looked around. Cassie’s place was a mess. Besides the papers she usually kept scattered about in order to find the Night Room, her home was usually neat and tidy, however, it currently looked as though a tornado had swept through on a Hellish path of destruction.

“Cassie!” Cole called as he maneuvered himself around the living room in which he had landed. He knew there was a slim chance that she would be there, but he had to try. There had still been some small sliver of hope residing in his heart that she was still alright.

When he didn't get an answer right away Cole’s heart sunk. He moved through where the beaded curtains which had once led to the kitchen, checking to see if maybe she was there, but all he saw were chairs knocked over and pieces of broken plates. He stood there a moment, allowing the state of the building to sink in, his hands curling into fists. When Cole found whoever had done this, he was going to kill them. 

After the events with Henri Toussaint, Cole had been trying to steer away from murder. He saw how devastated Cassie had been when she spoke about his death. How she blamed the whole thing on herself, when Cole knew that in reality it was his fault. He had been the one to make the final decision that Henri needed to die, he was the one who took aim and pulled the trigger. However he was also the one who kept quiet and allowed Cassie to feel like she was the one to blame, allowed her to live with that emotional pain, lest she turn her back on him if she found out.

Cole wouldn't let Cassie feel that way again.

As his nostrils flared one last time in anger, Cole turned back around to the living room, deciding that this would be the best place to start looking for clues. Cole had no doubts that Cassie’s current situation was due to the Army of 12 Monkeys, but that didn’t mean that he had any idea about where he should be looking. Cole and Cassie had been trying for months to track the bastards down, without any luck. Now he was stuck to try and manage the job on his own, with a very short time window. Who knew what that sick mad man was doing to her while he was stood around thinking? Cole had to act quickly.

Looking about Cole suddenly noticed that the scores of papers Cassie had previously tapped to the wall in order to keep track of their clues as to the Night Room’s location were now scattered on the floor. This immediately drew Cole’s attention. There was no reason he could think of that the Monkeys would have to rip them down, unless there was something there that they didn't want Cassie to see.  
Cole’s mind was racing. Had Cassie managed to track down the Night Room? Had she found its current location, and therefore the virus that would in two years’ time wipe out 7 billion souls?

Cole rushed over, falling to his knees in order to spread the pieces of paper out before him. His eyes sped over the pages, looking for anything new, something that would give him some sort of indication as to what Cassie might have found.

“What didn't they want us to see?” Cole silently asked, as if Cassie were there in the room with him. He had discovered in recent weeks that he was able to think more clearly when he spoke aloud, even if Cassie wasn't actually there with him. He found half the time he could even hear her voice in his head, answering his question.

Almost by some miracle, Cole turned a page which had slid half under the couch. This page was new, at least to him since the last time he had been there. It appeared to be an aerial map, the kid which was close enough for you to pick out individual buildings, though it appeared to cover a large area. On the top left hand corner of the map was a building, inconspicuous enough looking on the map, except for the thick circle drawn around it over and over in red marker.

“Gotchya,” Cole smirked as he stood up, bringing the page with him. He couldn't be certain whether or not this was the reason Cassie had been taken, he couldn't even be certain this location held any true importance for the mission, but it seemed like a good place to start. Besides, if it had been important enough for Cassie to draw a circle like the one which was on the page, Cole had to believe that it was special enough that should warrant him at least checking the place out.

With his mind made up Cole folded the map, leaving the section with the red circle sitting on top and then safely tucked it away into the breast pocket of his jacket. He then took a final look about the apartment and strode to the front door. His hand hovered over the handle before he thought better of it.

He turned around and walked right back through the house, going to the back door just off the kitchen. There was no telling whether or not there were people watching the house, but Cole knew that he had a better chance of sneaking out the back door than the front which was directed onto the main road.

Cole peeked through the curtains which hung over the window portion of the door. Upon seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, he made his way out, making sure to lock the door behind him as he went. It was a foreign notion to him, but he had seen Cassie do it enough and the last thing she needed to come home to was a house which had nothing left in it due to thieves. 

And she would be coming home. Cole would make sure of that.


End file.
